Santa and Mrs Claus
by Mrsbonnieful
Summary: Need I say more. Just a sweet seasonal story.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, and I don't know who does own them, although the movie was produced by Kaboom. I write them for fun only, as an exercise in creative writing. _This__is__a__work__of__fiction,_ based upon the movie characters. I just love Robert and Catherine.

It's that time a year again, the music is playing on the radio, my CD player loaded; old TV favorite movies have already been played, decorations are everywhere. Toy catalogues too numerous to count, are looked at by the grandchildren everyday. So I give you "Santa and Mrs. Claus."

It was only the first week of October, but Catherine was off to the first planning meeting for the Children's Christmas Party. Since marrying Robert, the holidays were no longer a time of sadness for her.

Everyone gathered in the conference room waiting for committee chair, Donna, to arrive. After introductions, Donna started the meeting by announcing that Mr. Davis, who had been Santa for so many years, was moving to be closer to his daughter. No one on the committee could even remember anyone else in that role. He had been a perfect Santa, jovial, happy and the children loved him. Now, who could possibly replace him?

Soon all eyes were on Catherine, she noticed. Why are you all looking at me? I don't know anyone."

Her long time friend, Sally, spoke up – "of course you do, Catherine – your husband."

"Robert!" She exclaimed.

"Robert is one of the happiest men I've ever known; he exudes the Santa Claus spirit; he would be wonderful. He loves children. You've told us all how much he loves Michael and the things they do together."

"Yes, that's true; but play Santa? I don't know."

"Would you be willing to ask him?"

Catherine was reluctant to openly agree with the committee, but she also thought he would be a very believable Santa.

"Sure, I'll ask him – Donna, I'll let you know soon."

Catherine returned to her office to complete some paperwork; but her mind wondered to Robert.

What a wonderful man, a loving husband, father and grandfather. She remembered back to their first Christmas – saying good night, Christmas Eve – "I need to get home to play Santa."

Then the next morning, "guess what Catherine? Michael asked Santa for a new grandma." That touched my heart, she remembered.

She knew he would make a perfect Santa – he had the biggest heart, a hearty laugh and yes he did love children. Now she had to convince him.

Saturday was a busy day; Robert's construction company was helping the local high school put on a dinner dance. The funds raised would go toward the theater and arts programs as well as the Culinary Club. He was there most of the day, coming home with just enough time to shower and dress.

Dinner was served at six. The cafeteria had been totally transformed into "Club Italiano." Beautiful Renaissance paintings hung from ropes all around the room. A café scene was created on stage as a backdrop for the choral and solo performances that were presented during dinner.

A soon as dinner was over the tables where moved aside and the DJ started to entertain. They had a wonderful time dancing; sometimes Catherine had to remind him he wasn't dancing with her at home. At home they were always very romantic and ready for it to turn into intimacy at any moment. Each time, he smiled, "I'll be good Catherine." She would laugh.

As usual their dancing continued at home. Robert was in such a good mood; Catherine knew this was the perfect time to ask him.

"Robert, do you think you might be able to help with the hospital Christmas Party?"

"How? Catherine, what do they need?"

"They need you."

"Me." He looked at her and saw a suspicious smile.

"To do what?" He knew something was up.

"For you to play Santa."

"Me! play Santa? Why me?" He exclaimed.

"Because you love Christmas, you've played Santa for the girls and now for Michael and Marybeth – you would be perfect – please Robert."

"Why do I feel this is a done deal?"

"No, Robert, I told them I would ask you. What if I was Mrs. Claus, we would be a packaged deal?"

He chuckled, kissed her sweetly, "Okay we'll be Santa and Mrs. Claus. I have a feeling being married to you is going to be quite an adventure."

"What makes you say that?"

"Just a feeling I have." Catherine didn't respond she already knew about the talent show next year.

The committee met the following week, when she announced to the committee that they would get a couple, not just Santa but Mrs. Claus too. She heard, "really Catherine, both of you?"

"Yes, I thought that would help Robert make up his mind, besides, I think it is going to be a lot of fun."

"This is going to be the best party ever." Donna announced.

Both met with the costumers to have Santa's suit and Mrs. Claus's dress properly fitted. Each big enough for the extra padding that made Santa – Santa. And some fullness for Mrs. Claus – provided by a specially made under garment. Boots for Santa and "old Lady" shoes for Mrs. Claus completed the attire.

Robert became very involved, if he was going to be a Santa, he was going to do it right.

"Catherine, did you know there is a class for men who want to play Santa? It's being held next Saturday in a hotel in the city. We could go and spend the night. You could shop while I learn my art." He laughed and smiled suggestively. Going to the city was always romantic for them; and they took full advantage.

On Saturday, they drove into the city around eleven; time to check their bags in and get lunch before Robert's training session. Catherine really didn't like to be in the city by herself. She walked around the corner to the Plaza Hotel and shopped there. The specialty shops allowed her to buy different things for Michael and Marybeth than she could find at home. By five she was waiting for Robert to exit the training session.

She saw him coming out. "Well, Santa, do you have your ho, ho, ho, perfected?"

"I do, but I'm going to surprise you with what else I learned."

She noticed he held a CD in his hand. "What's that, Robert?"

"Just some reminders." That was all he would tell her.

They went to their room; they showered and dressed for the evening, dinner and dancing.

Driving home the next day, Robert told her a little more about his Santa class but not everything. Every day Robert would sneak home to practice being Santa. He played the CD over and over. Robert took his role very seriously.

Catherine made appointments with all the people who were going to help them.

"Robert, remember, we meet with the theater makeup department tomorrow at three."

They both arrived at the theater on time; today they would work on their heads; including wigs for both of them and finding the best way to attach his beard. Next, was a pair of eyeglasses for each of them. They tried on many before deciding the ones that made them look most like Santa and Mrs. Claus's. No pipes for Santa – today's Santas are smoke free. So a fancy whistle replaced the pipe – used to send the reindeer and sleigh into the sky.

Part of Santa's stuffing was a jelly like substance, which when Robert laughed deeply would jiggle – just like a bowl full of jello. He had learned the secret at his class; he had been practicing with out it; now he could practice with the real stuffing.

The day of the party arrived; it wasn't just the party, Santa and Mrs. Claus would visit the children who could not come to the party, then on to the Ronald McDonald House and finally caroling through the halls of the hospital.

Early in the morning, Robert and Catherine arrived at the hospital; they each had their own "dressing room." Each had the help of a dresser and a theater makeup artist.

Catherine had never seen the total put-together Robert, the Santa. They met in the hall – she looked him over – she liked what she saw – no one would know it was Robert. He had taken on the total package. He looked and acted like the real thing – from the pompom on the tip of his hat to the shinny black toes of his boots.

Yes, of course he was dressed in a big red suit, trimmed in short white fur; all around his neck, down the center of the suit and around the edges of the coat – with matching fur on the edges of his sleeves. A wide black belt encircled his waist loosely and was held in place by black belt loops. The belt holes and buckle were accented in gold. It sat just below his "round little belly."

The floppy cone hat was trimmed in short white fur and sat low on his forehead – barely above his whitened eyebrows. All that was seen were his dark brown twinkling eyes; his nose and the accented apple part of his cheeks – which had been given a rosy glow.

His mustache and the neatly curled beard seemed almost like one. His wire rimmed glasses sat slightly lower than the bridge of his nose – secured by "magic" so they would not move – especially when he laughed.

His black crinkled leather boots came up to his knees – the pants legs of the suit, also trimmed in short white fur – covered the top of the boots and partially down his leg. His hands wore nicely fitted white gloves and he held in his hand a fancy gold bell whistle.

With the pompom on the end of his hat sitting over one shoulder, he turned to Catherine and whispered, "Come my beautiful Mrs. Claus, we must not keep the children waiting."

Before they walked down the hall, he looked her over – from her little red mop hat down to her laced-up black shoes. She heard him chuckle.

Her dress of red crimson velvet flowed almost down to the top of her old-lady shoes. Matching wide rows of white fur trimmed her neck, the same for each sleeve and the bottom the full circle dress – a delicate white apron trimmed in lace was tied at her waist.

Catherine's face had been made to look the part; a theatrical make-up base had been used to give her face the allusion of wrinkles. Her eyebrows matched the white hair wig – it sat nicely framing her face with small almost ringlet like curls – slightly down her forehead – the hair in back blending with the fur of her collar.

The red mop hat fit the crown of her head, while lacy ruffled edges gave it a friendly look. Her lips were given a most beautiful glossy shade of light red and her glasses were just like Santa's – resting almost in the middle of her nose and against her cheeks – secured by "magic."

They were definitely a matching pair.

It was time. They walked through the back halls to an adjoining room near the part of the cafeteria that had been turned into the party room; beautifully decorated with a big fancy chair just waiting for Santa. The big bag of toys had already arrived. Santa sat in his chair and Mrs. Claus stood faithfully by his side. She rarely spoke; she just protected Santa.

In a few moments, the doors opened. The first to enter were mothers with babies in their arms. One such mother was Lori with little Marybeth, not quite a year old. Both Santa and Mrs. Claus had to stay in character; but she never recognized either of them.

The pre-school children entered cautiously; these were the most timid and a few had tears of fright. Santa took it all in stride. Soon all the others arrived; the children heard the "ho, ho, ho" of Santa as he welcomed each to his lap. Robert was having the best time; he had perfected his Santa voice.

When all the children had their turn, Santa and Mrs. Claus left for the hospital rooms to surprise the children unable to come to the party. A few were too ill for visitors; presents were left for them as Santa's "ho, ho, ho" rang out through the halls.

Robert's belly laugh was saved for the families at the RMD House; they wanted to touch him but Mrs. Claus protected her husband. Each child got to sit with him and presents were given out. The day ended with caroling through the halls of the hospital.

The chauffeur drove them home; the beautiful blue and white lights lit every corner of their house; Robert pressed the code into his phone and the indoor tree and music came on.

The chauffeur had a parting comment. "You both were wonderful. You weren't acting, it was the real you. You both have a glow about you that is Christmas love. I've never witnessed that before. Glad I got to see it, have a good evening. See you tomorrow at work, Robert."

"Thank you Steven. All the credit goes to Catherine, she convinced me."

Speaking not a word, Santa took his wife's hand; he sprang to his sleigh, to his team he gave a whistle. They both flew away and everyone heard them exclaim, "Happy Christmas to all and to all a Good Night."

The imitators, Robert and Catherine, now lay snuggled in their bed and it was heard, "Santa will be back again next year."

"Really, Robert!"

No other sounds were heard as they nestled down for a long winter night.


End file.
